The Legend of the Moon
by Draconis Malfoy
Summary: Schicksalsschläge sind allen bekannt, aber seltener ist es, dass sie als Zwilling auftauchen.Laurent und Noel verlieren beide ihre Partner und damit ihre antreibende Kraft. Doch ihre Wege kreuzen sich in einer verregneten Nacht. Können sie zusammen über i
1. Prolog

_**Disclaimer: Allfällige Ähnlichkeit zu anderen Büchern oder Filmen sind Zufall und nicht beabsichtigt. **_

_**Worte, Schauplätze und Charaktere sind Gedankengut von HiBissKuss und Draconis.**_

_**Rating: Momentan würde ich sagen ab 16 Jahren, aber später heben wir das ganze wahrscheinlich an zu einem (frei gegeben ab) 18 Jahren. Dies mal zur Warnung.**_

_**Anmerkung: Diese frei erfundene Geschichte wird von zwei Autoren verfasst. HiBissKuss über nimmt hier die Rolle des jungen Vampirs Noel und Draconis mimt den älteren, Lebens erfahrenen Vampir Laurent.**_

_**Wir sind uns bewusst, dass wir ab und an aus der Ich Form ausbrechen und die Er Form anwenden, dies wenn wir was erzählen, da es langweilig ist, wenn wir schreiben würden: ich sah dies und jenes, Da bitten wir um Verständnis die Form liegt uns noch nicht so.**_

_**Inhalt: Schicksalsschläge sind allen bekannt, aber seltener ist es, dass sie als Zwilling auftauchen.**_

_**Laurent und Noel verlieren beide ihre Partner und damit ihre antreibende Kraft. Doch ihre Wege kreuzen sich in einer verregneten Nacht. Können sie zusammen über ihre Trauer hinwegkommen?**_

Prolog:

_**Schon immer stand er an seinem festen Platz. Seine Haut ist kalkweiß und er ist von Schwärze umgeben.**_

_**Innen wie außen ist er leblos, jedoch wurde ihm schon manches Leben zugemunkelt.**_

_**Der Mond.**_

_**Es dreht sich in seinem Leben nur um das eine.**_

_**Die unwissenden Menschen auf der Erde durchwandeln Tag und Nacht.**_

_**Doch für ihn zählt nur die Nacht.**_

_**Der Vampir.**_

_**Der Mond ist die Sonne für den Vampir und so stellt der Vampir den lebendig gewordenen Körper des Mondes dar.**_

_**Kaum ein Mensch hat ihn je erreicht.**_


	2. Kapitel Eins

Dann fangen wir mal an, beginnen tut die wunderbare HiBissKuss…._ Seid also gespannt, wie sich alles entwickelt. Wir bitten um positives / negatives Feedback und natürlich auch, um _

_Konstruktive Kritik._

Kapitel eins:

Mauern rauschten an uns vorbei. Schneller immer schneller! Beton verschmolz mit Stein, Kälte mit Wind, Schwarz mit Schwarz. Wir waren einzigartig. Und die Inliner wurden in sekundenschnelle abwechselnd auf den Boden gesetzt. Wir waren perfekt. Und die Menschenwesen konnten vielleicht nur den Schimmer unserer Sternenhaut bemerken. Und wir waren anders und das zeigten wir auch.

Auf mich traf metro- und homo-, auf dich bi- und auf uns unisexuell zu. Wir waren zu Zwillingen geworden, als wir neu auferstanden waren, teilten die gleichen Ereignisse, die gleichen Gefühle, die gleichen Leidenschaften. Wir waren eine Einheit.

Ich drehte Pirouetten, das erste Mal, und in Qualität und Quantität und in einem Bruchteil steigend. Du fingst an zu lachen und sie mir nachzumachen. Zusammen drehten wir uns, an den Händen fassend und eine Katze kreischte auf, als wir an ihr vorbeirauschten. Was für ein Spaß!

Nach einigen Minuten hatten wir etliche Meter zurückgelegt und plötzlich stopptest du und ich schaute dich an und verstand sofort, denn ich wusste, was du dachtest. Musik, hier war Musik in der Nähe. Räume vollgestopft mit schwitzenden Menschenwesen, die versuchten zu tanzen. Aber nur wir waren in der Lage, richtig zu tanzen, denn wir konnten als einzige die Musik in ihrem Ganzem und gleichzeitig in ihren Bestandteilen erfassen. Wir verspürten Hunger, ohja, großen Hunger.

Die Inliner klackten unter unseren Füßen, als wir damit die Treppen zum Keller runterliefen. Der Gang war eng und beklemmend, gerade richtig für uns. Der Aufseher vor der verschlossenen Tür, aus der die Musik dröhnte, musterte uns, kam aber nicht dazu, etwas daraus zu schließen, denn wir waren natürlich schneller. Wir spannten ihn in unserer Aura ein, saugten ihn gemeinsam emotional aus. Bekloppt lächelnd lehnte das Muskelpaket sich an die Wand und brabbelte irgendwas vor sich hin. _Sehr schön_, dachten wir beide. Der Abend konnte beginnen.

Stinkender Qualm umschloss uns, ich nahm dich in den Arm. Du konntest ja Menschen nicht so ausstehen. Ich mochte sie. Vielleicht war das der einzige Unterschied zwischen uns. Kein Menschenkörper berührte uns, denn alle wichen sie zurück, ohne es selbst zu bemerken. Der Körper war in seiner Schutzfunktion schlauer als das menschliche Hirn. Ich lächelte, ich erfreute mich immer an dem Menschen.

Ich hielt Ausschau nach einem, der mir gefiel. Mann oder Frau? Jung oder reif? Berauscht von Alkohol oder von härteren Drogen? Dunkel oder hell...

Ich sah den Auserwählten und er war selbstredend wunderschön für seine Art. Schwarzes Haar wie wir, gebräunte Haut, groß und athletisch. Ich leckte mir die fast weißen Lippen. Mein ganzer Körper schrie nach seinem Blut. Elegant schlängelte ich mich durch die Menge zu ihm. Du hieltest meine Hand und ich spürte auch bei dir die Gier, die in dir wütete. Vor ihm blieb ich stehen und schaute ihn mit meinen Smaragdtaugen an. Sofort war er in meinen Bann.

_Wollen wir miteinander tanzen?_, sandte ich ihm verführerisch zu.

Das wäre eigentlich nicht nötig gewesen, aber ich wollte mit ihm kommunizieren. Ich knüpfte gerne mit meinen Auserwählten ein Band, damit ich es zerreißen konnte.

_Ja!_, schrie sein Verlangen in ihm, _Ja!_, und er umarmte mich stürmisch, sodass ich dich beinahe losgelassen hätte.

Das machte mich wütend.

_Wie kannst du es wagen?!, _zischte ich ihm zu. Seine Stimmung schlug sofort um. Seine Züge wurden angstverzerrt und sein Schweiß auf der Stirn änderte sein Geruch. Ich lächelte sadistisch. Er wollte weg, doch nun war ich es, der ihn umarmte, uns drei sanft im Takt wog. Du seufztest wohlig auf und schlossest die Augen. Genießerisch warst du schon immer gewesen.

_Habe Angst, habe Angst, habe Angst..._, schwappte meine tonlose Stimme in Wellen zu ihm rüber, durchflutete ihn, ebbte jedoch nicht ab. Er schrie und die Schreie wurden von der lauten Musik verschluckt. Meine linke, freie Hand wanderte zu seinem Hals und zog ihn zu mir heran.

Ich ließ ihn meinen kalten, geruchlosen Atem fühlen, bevor ich meine spitzen, harten Zähne in sein zitterndes Fleisch versenkte. Ohja, das tat sehr gut. Begierig saugte ich sein heißes Blut heraus, ließ es meine Kehle runter rinnen. Meine Augen wurden von einem Nebel der Befriedigung verschleiert. Dann spürte ich deine Zähne, wie sie mir in den Hals bissen und spürte auch den Kreislauf, der dadurch entstand. Ich trank von ihm und du von mir, denn du mochtest keine Menschenwesen.

Langsam steuerte ich uns zu einem Stuhl, auf den ich dann bald das Stück lebloses Fleisch niedersinken ließ. Ich hatte mir nicht seine Bilder angesehen, die er mir unbedingt schicken wollte. Ich sortierte Unwichtiges aus und Unnutzes ließ ich gar nicht erst rein. Wir waren beide zufrieden und gingen langsam wieder Richtung Ausgang.

Da geschah es zum ersten Mal.

Wie eine Schutzfunktion in meinem Körper schlug plötzlich in mir Alarm aus. Erst durch mich wurdest du auch aufmerksam, denn meine Kräfte und damit auch meine Sinne waren stärker ausgebildet als deine.

Ich nahm wie ein Meer, das stetig seine Wellen über uns hinweg schwappen ließ und sie anschließend wieder zurückzog, eine gefährliche Aura wahr. Sie stammte von einen der unseren. Und er war uns nicht freundlich gestimmt. Wir befanden uns in Lebensgefahr, das wurde mir sofort klar, wir mussten hier schleunigst weg.

_Komm!_, spornte ich dich an und wir rasten los, ohne Rücksicht auf die Menschen um uns herum zu nehmen. Im Moment waren sie für uns nicht existent. Der Gang war in ein paar Sekunden durchskatet und die Stufen mit einem Sprung genommen. Wir beschleunigten immer mehr an Geschwindigkeit, als wir in der breiteren Gasse waren. Dennoch spürte ich immer noch beunruhigt die enorme Kraft hinter uns. Sie kam näher, denn sie war schneller als wir. _Es hat keinen Sinn zu fliehen._

Das waren nicht meine Gedanken gewesen, stellte ich geschockt fest. Aber für einen Moment hatte ich das gedacht! Nun wurde mir noch bänger und ich fürchtete mich um dich.

Abrupt blieb ich stehen und hätte dich beinahe umgerissen. Erstaunt schautest du mich an. Ich kam deiner Frage zuvor:

Fliehe ohne mich. Zusammen werden wir es nicht schaffen, also sollst wenigstens du leben und außerdem bin ich der Stärkere von uns beiden, also habe ich die größeren Chancen zu siegen. Los! Lauf!

Doch du schütteltest zu meiner Bestürzung den Kopf.

_Mit mir hast du die größeren Chancen, denn zusammen sind wir stärker als du allein!_

„Nein!", entfuhr es mir.

Wenn du bleiben würdest, würdest du mich nur behindern, weil ich auf dich aufpassen muss. Aber wenn du weg wärst, könnte ich mich ganz auf den Kampf konzentrieren. Und nun beeil dich, die Zeit drängt!

Du küsstest mich noch, doch dann stürztest du mit Tränen in den Augen davon. Ich kann noch dein Blut riechen. Und sofort war er da.

Riesig von Gestalt türmte er sich vor mir auf. Sein ganzer Körper war mit schwarzem, zäh aussehenden Leder umwickelt. Er hatte Stahl an den Schuhen. An der Spitze, Hacke und Sohle. Doch am meisten fiel der schwere Silberschmuck auf, der aus Knöpfen, Ringen und Ketten bestand.

Er zog eine seiner fast schwarzen Augenbrauen hoch.

„Wart ihr nicht zwei Wichte?", fragte er mich mit tiefer Stimme.

Ich schwieg trotzig. Nie im Leben würde ich dich verraten!

„Aber das hast du gerade.", lachte er mich aus. Er tippte sich mit seinen behandschuhten Fingern an die Schläfe. „Ich kann in deinen Kopf lesen wie in einem Buch." Ein sarkastisches Lächeln blieb auf seinen Lippen.

Ich spürte rechts und links neben mir scharfe Windzüge. Aber kaum hatte ich sie registriert, war nichts mehr da, kein Nachhall, kein Rest von irgendeiner Aura. Waren das zwei der unsrigen gewesen? Nein, das konnte nicht sein! Dafür waren sie zu schnell gewesen. Er sagte nichts dazu.

Und er sagte auch lange Zeit nichts mehr. Er stand nur still da und schien zu warten. Aber auf was? Ich bekam eine schlechte Vorahnung. Nein, sie würden doch nicht...?!

Aber sie hatten. Ich spürte plötzlich deine Gegenwart hinter mir. Du warst nicht weit gekommen, da hatten dich zwei Gestalten gepackt und mitgenommen. Ich konnte alles in deinen Gedanken zurückverfolgen, ob ich nun wollte oder nicht.

Sobald die zwei Handlanger mit dir neben ihm standen, begann er wieder zu sprechen und sprach monoton unseren Richterspruch:

„Ihr seid nicht nur in meinem Revier eingedrungen, sondern ihr habt auch in meinem Revier getötet. Das bedeutet den Tod für jeden von euch."

Wie auf Kommando, nein, bestimmt auf Kommando, begannen die Schurken dich zu quälen. Ich wurde nicht beachtet. Mit aller Kraft versuchte ich die beiden in Flammen aufgehen zu lassen und einer von denen schrie auch kurz auf, doch dann wurde ich zu Boden gerissen und spürte eine stählerne Sohle an meiner Kehle. Ich brauchte zwar keine Luft, es war aber trotzdem sehr schmerzvoll, keine zu bekommen, stellte ich fest.

Und als sie dir an den Haaren rissen, begann ich mit dir zu schreien, denn ich fühlte dein Schmerz, so als ob es mein eigener gewesen wäre.

„Ihr seid mit dem Geist sehr stark verbunden.", erkannte er mit einem aufkommenden Hintergedanken.

Ich beachtete ihn gar nicht, denn ich hatte meine Augen geschlossen, um durch deine zu sehen und ich sah den Tod vor dir.

„Das heißt, wenn sie stirbt, stirbst auch du und die Strafe wäre vollzogen.", schlussfolgerte er hämisch. Er erwartete gar keine Antwort von mir.

Die Handlanger verhinderten, dass sich deine Brüche heilen konnten, indem sie die Knochen immer wieder aufs Neue brachen. Ich konnte den Schmerz nicht mehr ertragen!

„Seid doch gnädig!", probierte ich zu flehen, denn meine Kehle wurde noch immer eingedrückt. Er hob seinen Fuß leicht an, neugierig geworden, was ich ihm jetzt zu Füßen werfen würde.

„Ich war es, der den Menschen getötet hat! Ich war es, der zuerst in diese Gegend gekommen ist! Sie ist mir nur immer gefolgt!"

Seine Augen nahmen einen spottenden Glanz an: „Ich weiß.", sprach er langsam.

„Sie hat keine Strafe verdient! Quält mich!", fuhr ich fort.

„Aber ich quäle dich doch schon. Deine größte Qual ist es, sie leiden zu sehen und du wirst für immer in Qual leben, denn während sie stirbt, wirst du am Leben bleiben und immer mit diesem Ereignis leben müssen." Er brach in schallendes Gelächter aus.

Ich war nach diesen Worten sprachlos und nur einige Meter entfernt warst du gerade zusammengebrochen und hattest es aufgegeben, dich zu wehren. Mir kamen die Tränen. Lautlos flossen sie meine weißen Wangen hinab und hinterließen eine rötliche Spur. Und zeitgleich brach der Himmel auf und der von den Menschen langerwartete Regen fiel hinab, aber er erreichte uns nicht, denn wir waren überdacht. Leider, die kühlen Tropfen hätten deine Schmerzen vielleicht ein wenig gelindert, dachte ich verbittert.

Er lachte nur wieder auf, als er diese Gedanken hörte.

„Du bist kindisch. Wie ein Kind musst du erst noch die Konsequenzen deiner Taten lernen. Aber da bin ich ja gerade dabei. Eigentlich müsstest du dankbar sein, von mir etwas gelehrt zu bekommen."

Ich weinte weiter, aber dachte nichts bestimmtes, ich wusste nur, dass alle meine nicht bestimmbaren Gedanken von Ironie ummantelt wurden. Dafür bekame ich einen Tritt in die Seite. Eigener Schmerz tat sehr gut, er lenkte von deinem Schmerz ab, obwohl ich ihn nur noch kaum spürte, da deine Aura immer schwächer wurde.

Und da war es endlich vorbei. Ich bäumte mich einmal mit dir auf, als du eine Flammenkugel wurdest und starb mit dir den Tod und war nicht in der Lage, deinen Geist zu ergreifen, der verzweifelt versuchte, sich an mir festzuhalten. Reglos blieb ich liegen und hatte vor, für immer liegen zu bleiben und ich wusste nicht, was ich fühlen sollte, denn durch die ohnmächtige Fülle der Gefühle waren keine Emotionen mehr da.

Er verschwand mit seinen Handlangern und es regnete, doch die Tropfen erreichten mich nicht.


End file.
